Talk:What Might Have Bin/@comment-3041875-20170717003811
The Good – Outstanding episode. One of the best in the series, if not the best. You managed to include so much, all the stories were great, the writing was fantastic and humorous, and best of all there were just so many surprising developments, as everything just kept escalating and escalating, making it a truly exciting read. The teaser was excellent, as is usual this season, and I enjoyed the focus of seeing how much Joe means to Joanna, witnessing even the small moments that mean so much. The scene of all the butlers together, even Josh via video call, too was excellent, as Joe prepared for his wedding. Rena's talk about writing was a good way to lead into the discussion over cause and effect and to Joe's wonder over if he still would have married Joanna if Justine hadn’t killed Jose. I also enjoyed Ben and Rena's dialogue in the scene, as well as their later interaction (most particularly, the AU scene where they meet Joe). They've recently become quite a good comedy pair; while Rena's the funny one, Ben's reactions often make Rena even funnier. Not sure why Jose didn’t just call the police (oh yeah, they suck), but Justine's assassin attempt being foiled because she decided to eat snail shells was a pretty amusing way to go. Also amusing was Jose passing Tyson and hoping the assassin would settle for him instead. Fifteen months later, the scene of Joe visiting his old police station and asking for a job again was a well written scene, and the story of him joining AA to impress his old employers, where he can then meet Joanna was very good. The scene of him meeting all the butlers was excellent, bumping into his brother and then making friendly conversation with Ben. Jose, again, also makes an appearance that has us glad he died when he did. Joe's scene then of asking Joanna out was nice, and their fight at the restaurant was fun, while still not being able to keep their hands off each other. Joanna telling her husband that she attended AA while holding a glass of wine was a fun moment, and Matthew leaving her because he's accepted he's gay was a pretty surprising moment (as was the revelation that it was for Juan). The escalation leading to Jose attacking Joe and Joanna was great, I enjoyed Silvia's appearance, and loved how it ended with Joe and Joanna on the run, together, forever, and with Joe only wanting to protect her. Perfect way to end the alternative universe's story. Matthew's appearances are always fun and him enjoying visits from his gay lawyer and insisting his wife go to AA in attempt to fix their marriage was no different. The weight of Joanna's wine breaking shelves and this convincing her to go was fun, as was Josh cleaning it up so untroubled. Josh crushing on Brad was nice, and to have Brad be dating Juan was a nice twist. I guess without Brad to make him jealous, Juan wasn’t so likely to obsess over Josh? I'm glad Selena made an appearance, and to have her in a scene with Matthew was fun, since these two never got to meet, while Selena wanting a Paedophilia Pride parade was a good reminder of just how horribly warped she was. I'm not so sure why in this universe, Matthew would be so much more accepting of himself, but I was willing to go with it. Jose's reaction to Matthew running away with Juan was a strong way to end act two. Jose and Justine's confrontation and sudden hook-up was then yet another surprising development that worked well, and it showed just how horrible Justine really was, not caring at all about her children. Their plan to run away, but for Jose to first rob Joanna and Justine to first make Val pay for always having been the better sister was a good way to even further escalate the action in this episode. Justine's death was a good scene, in similar fashion to her actual death, but caused by Val. It was good that Josh got caught up in the action once Jose arrived at the house, and his scene with Brad was strong, as we saw him loose his love again in this universe, sadly, and I enjoyed the Lost reference. It makes sense that Eli and Kathryn may have married after Liz's secret was exposed, and I enjoyed the story of Kathryn now being addicted to food while Rena begs her to help with his acting career. Eli discovering Kathryn and Rena's affair and then joining his wife instead of getting upset was a nice twist. This then leading to Rena's big break from Maria was a good development, and I enjoyed his dialogue with Justine throughout. Ben having turned just so spineless was quite a sad sight, as what seeing just how wicked Justine would have become. Justine having given Matthew's name as a middle name to her child was a nice way of showing how she'd never really have gotten over him and her relationship with Ben would always have been doomed to fail. This meaning that Ben would get less time to bond with Ali makes sense, and so does Jorgio targeting Liz as his next victim now she isn't the wife of a rich celebrity. Ben and Val actually hitting it off, with Val not out to destroy him for thinking he killed her sister, was quite brilliant, while Justine felt excluded. I also enjoyed Jorgio meeting with Val, having respect for her and their interaction pushing him into pursing Liz as his next prisoner. Ali so quickly not being afraid of Jorgio anymore happened a bit too suddenly, but it's a different universe and I enjoyed the message it was getting across, that her care for Liz was truly too strong for her to ever let anything bad happen to her, so I can forgive. It was a very good scene. I liked how throughout the wedding Joe didn’t want to focus on any drama or mysteries, and then even at the end, everyone was just happy for a moment, and there was no dramatic or disastrous ending. Joe's vows were perfect, and on the whole this episode was great for his character. There was a lot of things I found funny this episode, and too much to mention in this review, but they were mostly small, clever moments like Eli calling Aliza his favourite cousin, or dumb moments from Rena, and I especially enjoyed the comments over Trainspotting. The Bad – On the whole, I consider this episode pretty perfect, but I suppose Josh's story could have centred a little more around his character, as he was more dominated by past characters like Matthew (another call back to season one?). This didn’t really bother me, however, and allowed for more time with characters who aren’t in the show anymore, as well as gave the opportunity for characters to meet and interact who never got the chance to in the real timeline. It did feel like Josh was missing from the episode more than the others though, so even if he had said and done more in the scene of all the butlers together that may have worked, to compensate for it. I'm glad he ended up getting involved in the action in the end. I have no problem with Rena's story being lighter and providing the episode with more comedy, it suits his character, but his story was quite less interesting and exciting than everything else that was going on, I must admit, as the stakes just weren't ever as high. Best Butler – Jose. No, not really, but this was his best appearance of the series, as he was quite the villain. Best butler was clearly Joe as all his scene were excellent, as was his story with Joanna, and his speech at the end. There were a lot of stars this episode, however, as Justine was fantastic, putting her in even a darker light, and I especially liked the parts with Matthew, Jorgio (whose story with Ali and Liz worked well), Kathryn and Val. Joanna, too, was of course excellent. All the butlers had strong stories going, and I liked Ben's quite different interaction with Val this episode, and Josh's scenes with Brad. Overall – I give this episode 10/10, for all the reasons already stated. Lots of great appearances from characters, all strong stories, loads of humour, wonderful moments of dialogue and a constant build in escalation within so many stories, making it one of the most exciting, if not most exciting, episodes of the series. I find it harder to get across everything I want to say when I enjoy pretty much everything, but this was probably my favourite episode of the series, anyway. It's been a great season so far, guys.